


A Study in Love

by petitlionhomme



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Word study, practice, practice writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitlionhomme/pseuds/petitlionhomme
Summary: A word study. More so for practice writing.





	A Study in Love

Dark brown eyes lined with thick eyelashes quietly watched as the body beside him spoke. The boy was blond, hair the color of the sunrise or the yellow wheat that filled Cape Cod. It was messy, pulled and tangled from rolling around in his sleep. His skin was warm in appearance, his shoulders, ears and cheeks flushed red, and had a thin sheen of sweat coating it. His lips were dry and cracked, parted as he breathed quietly, a sliver of white from his teeth shown. He was naked, the sheets covering him below the waist, but even from here the dark-eyed boy could see the defined muscle and the beginning of his V-line. The blond turned on his back, arms stretched up above his head and curled partly, fingertips twitching.   
His eyelashes brushed his flush cheeks, he gave a small tired groan before he slowly woke up, minuscule twitches as he sat up and looked at the dark eyed boy. His own were green, dull and hazy from sleep, unfocused. There was still the crust of sleep in them, and tears ran down his cheeks but not from sadness, but the lingering wetness of sleep and a forgotten dreams.

  
He leaned down and kissed the boy in bed with him, the lingered taste of toothpaste and something neither sweet or tasteless on his tongue, which was dry from sleeping with his mouth open, and his cracked lips brushed scratchily against the other's softer ones.

  
-  
-

  
Skin on skin, rough and hard. The rhythmic, wet noises filled the empty room, mixed with breathy gasps and moans. A slight stutter, hands sliding up quivering, sweat slicked thighs to grab at the ankles that were crossed around hips. The blond stared down at the dark-eyed boy. His black hair was messy, the usual artful mess gone and stick to his flushed face with sweat. His dark eyes were hazed with pleasure, a bone-deep one that darkened the brown to black, hidden further with widened pupils. The blond gasped softly when he shuddered and pushed further, deep in the wet, gripping warmth of the other. It was immersive, almost unreal how he felt around him. The black-haired boy was panting loudly, lips parted. They were bruised, the flushed pink swollen and bleeding at the corner, teeth indents the source of the popped skin.

  
The blond began to thrust again, slow. He was relaxed beneath him, legs uncrossing reluctantly as they spread, allowing the blond more room to move. His pace quickened, filthy words leaving his mouth as he spoke. Strained gasps left the other, the noises forced from him. He arched his back and his hands gripped the sheets, so hard his hands began to cramp. White painted his stomach in spurts, evidence of his enjoyment. The blond sped up his pace, until the harsh skin-on-skin returned, his voice dropping an octave when he too stilled. He panted, ragged and satisfied. He pulled out, staring down between his legs. White slowly began to leak out of the other, sluggishly running down to the bed from his stretched hole, which twitched every time the boy tended up and jerked slightly.

  
The blond looked back at him, green eyes warm with emotions that could be identified as love and pride. He reached forward, fingers brushing sweaty hair back from the other's face.   
He slipped between his legs again and enjoyed the feeling of fingers creeping into his hair and pulling when his tongue slid inside.

  
-  
-

  
An argument, one with screaming and throwing. The blond was left alone in the middle of the chaos while his companion had locked himself in their bedroom. Broken glass was imbedded in the old carpet, from a shattered picture frame. The picture was of the both of them, at a park, the green of the grass could not compete with the green of the blond's eyes.

  
He could smell the coffee, a puddle that must have long since gone cold on the kitchen floor. The coffee table was upturned, on its side, though he could not recall how it ended up like that.   
He could not recall, but the sensations of the rough carpet and the stinging pain as glass embedded itself into his skin was enough to keep him grounded.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be sure to comment <3


End file.
